Kyo and his Heart
by pinkkoreangirl
Summary: Kyo has been wanting to propose to Yuki. But will that chance ever come?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Fruits Basket nor it's characters.**

**I would like to thank my friend Harrison (Larney55) for inspiring me to write a fanfic. You need to read his stories as well!**

It was a stormy day in the Sohma residence and Kyo was feeling like a storm was in his heart. He had to make the biggest decision of his entire life. Proposing to Yuki. Yuki and Kyo had been secretly dating for the past year. Kyo thinks that he found the empty spot in his life. And that spot was for Yuki only. At first Kyo hated Yuki right after Tohru moved in. They even questioned if it was Tohru moving in for making them so angry. Tohru was beautiful, and this didn't helo Yuki at all. Yuki made a promise to love men and only men. But Tohru was probably just a phase, he always told himself that.

"Kyo! It's time to leave for the movies!!" Yelled Yuki. Oh how beautiful it sounded when he said Kyo's name.

"Ok! Let me get ready!"

As Kyo headed for the bathroom he looked at himself really closely in the mirror. Then he realized something that was all new to this cute cat.

"What the hell is this on my face!? I think I'm going to die!! What if this spreads!? Do I need to call an ambulance? Will I die? I can't die! I'm still a virgin! Yuki will never say yes to my proposal!"

Kyo tried to find something to cover it. Then he found some of Tohru's foundation. "I promised myself I would never do this, but I'd do anything for Yuki…." Kyo rubbed it all over the one spot that was very red and had a white dot in the middle. It was cold and disgusting to his face as he spread the tanish goo on the spot. He wimpered a little because cat's hate the cold and cold things for that matter. Even thought he used almost the whole bottle, it actually worked.

"Kyo cmon we can't be late! Tohru and Kagura are waiting for us!"

Oh God, Kagura…Kyo ran down the stars almost falling but Yuki grabbed Kyo's waist before he fell. Kyo liked how Yuki's hands looked, especially when they were touching Kyo. When they finally arrived at the theatre Tohru and Kagura looked pissed as ever.

"Do you know what time it is!?" Kagura's face was dark red.

"No of course you don't know what time it is because you are 3 hours late!!"

"Guys it's no big deal. We can go do something else for the night. But I am spending the night at Kagura's house so we don't have much time…" Tohru looked happy and perky, as always.

"No thanks ladies, I'm going to go back to the house, I'm really tired anyway." Yuki's voice was too much to handle for Kyo. Kyo just had to get out of there.

Kyo started running and he knew they wouldn't catch up to him. Yuki maybe, but Kyo didn't hear anybody next to him. He finally went into the house and saw a note on the door. "Staying the weekend at a friend's. Be back soon…don't kill each other ok?"

Typical Shigure. Kyo just laughed. He went upstairs sulking. He wanted to be alone with Yuki for once. They were always interrupted by something. Kyo washed his face from the foundation and saw that the weird bump grew! Kyo got really scared but didn't care at the same time. Who was he going to see tonight? He stepped out of the bathroom and into his room when he saw a familiar face on his bed half naked…

**Yeah yeah I know it's really corny but I've never done this so give me some credit. Hopefully the next one will be better. I know this is short but deal with it gosh! Well TTYL!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Fruits Basket nor it's characters**

**I would like to thank my friend Harry for helping a little (he mostly likes the naughty stuff) lol don't worry Harry don't we all? Also all the _slanted _words mean that's what the person is thinking-**

The room was dark and Kyo couldn't see a thing. He started to get scared but then the figure turn on a lamp. It was Yuki, of course!

"Oh hi Yuki….how'd you get back so quickly?"

"Kyo you know I have my ways." Yuki got up from the bed. _Damn he looks so good with only his underwear on. I don't mind him wearing hello kitty underwear because that just means he knows who's the daddy. And damn he looks fine in them._

"Kyo I'm getting kind of lonely and cold just standing here by myself. You think you could come a little closer?" Anything for him was good enough for Kyo.

Kyo stepped right in front of Yuki and shoved kiss mouth onto Yuki's. Even though Kyo loved Yuki doesn't mean he's patient. Yuki took off Kyo's shirt and pants which left Kyo the same as Yuki (but with boxers). They stood there kissing until suddenly Kyo was pushed onto the bed. Even though Kyo was the dad, Yuki was still stronger than Kyo was. Yuki got on top of Kyo and started to caress Kyo's body. Kyo's moans were just making Yuki more and more anxious. Yuki started rubbing Kyo's thighs.

"Does this feel good to you Kyo my dear?" Yuki's hands were on Kyo's thighs messaging them

"Higher…" is all Kyo could mumble.

"Hmm?" Yuki was calm.

"Move your hands higher! I can't take it this slow!"

"As you wish." Yuki raised his hand higher onto Kyo's body his hands on kyo's underwear, right under his manhood.

Kyo let out a moan that you could almost think as a yelp. He was enjoying this so much. _God every time I'm with him I love him more and more! I want to marry him! I want to have kids with him! I want him to-_

They heard a door slam. At that moment Yuki told Kyo to go into animal form. He did as he was told.

"Follow me honey." Kyo followed Yuki until he figured out where their hiding spot was. It was Kyo's small closet. They went in and Yuki shut and locked the door in his cute mouse form. There was a small hole on the door. As Yuki peeked in it he saw Tohru come in with a guy. They were kissing and barely know where they were going. Then the guy laid Tohru on the bed and Ripped off her shirt. _Great. Now they stole our sex scene! I was ready to go through this time! This isn't fair! Tohru should do this in her little tent and leave us all alone!_ The thought made Yuki chuckle a little bit.

"Yuki, are you ok? We can do this another time so don't worry."

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm just a little pissed off because Tohru lied to us about where she was going to be. If she wanted the room she should've let us know before…you know."

"But then she would've wondered why we cared so much. She still thinks we like her you know."

"Yes that's true. She also has bad taste. Dr. Hatori is an old hag who shouldn't be THIS interesting. Isn't this considered rape?" Yuki giggled a bit by what he was seeing.

"Hey let me see what they are doing!!." Kyo stepped next to Yuki.

"Ok. Fine. Just don't get any ideas. You are all mine" Yuki stepped aside so Kyo could take a peek.

"They suck at this. They need to watch us once in a while and take some notes."

"I can have that arranged."

"Yuki, remember-"

"I know we can't tell them about us."

"Good I'm glad you-"

"Hey babe I'm going to get a condom from Kyo's closet. I know he has at least one."

_Oh shit. Here we go again….._

**Well this one I think was a little longer, maybe even more enjoyable. I hope you liked it and I hope that you could give me some ideas on what could happen next time!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket nor it's characters.**

**I hope this chapter will be better. I don't know. I don't mind people not reading my stories because they are just fun to make.**

Hatori was getting closer to the closet but then suddenly stopped. Yuki was scared as hell. Kyo had never seen Yuki so scared before. _Why is he so scared? It's not like they will think we were sleeping together! They probably would have just thought we were chasing each other in the house and then the door locked on us by accident._

"Um Tohru the closet is locked. Oh well, don't worry honey you won't get pregnant! I'll make sure of it." He stepped away from the closet and back to where Tohru was laying._ Since when did Tohru ever become a slut? She was supposed to be the good one out of all of us! To top it all off what the hell does she see in him? Oh well, her getting preggo will teach her a lesson. _Yuki could barely stop himself from laughing.

For the next 3 hours all Yuki and Kyo could hear were some moans, some "Harder!", some "Yes yes!!", and some "Let me get some air!" _This is so disgusting to have to listen to. It kind of looks funny because they are having a lot of trouble on what to do. I can't wait to figure out that Tohru is pregnant. We don't have the kind of money for her to get an abortion! Even Hatori can't help her on this one!! _Kyo was slouching and his back and tail hurt like crazy. He was starving and he couldn't take it anymore. They were taking forever.

"Kyo what are you doing!?" Yuki's voice was a slight whisper but he was still yelling.

"I'm tired of sitting here watching them have sex. It's not even appealing, and it's actually kind of disturbing. I can't take it anymore! I'm hungry, tired, and will turn naked at any moment. I'm leaving."

"Ok Kyo I'll come with you. But don't say a word when you get out. Just run out of there like we are chasing each other and didn't know what they were doing."

Yuki quietly unlocked the door. It made a loud "click" sound, but Tohru and Hatori didn't seem to hear it at all. Then Yuki cracked the door open slightly enough for both of them to escape. They ran out of there as quickly as they could trying not to make any sound. Tohru and Hatori were STILL going at it! They didn't hear or see Yuki and Kyo at all! _Oh my God they are stupid!_ Kyo didn't care. He was glad that he could get out and get something to eat. As soon as he was downstairs, Yuki was in the kitchen making onigri for Kyo and him to share. Kyo loved the way Tohru made it, but Yuki was such a better cook. He just didn't want anybody to know. As soon as the rice balls were finished, they sat together on the couch and started to eat them. As always, they tasted great. Then Kyo started to get really sleepy. He laid his head on Yuki's lap and fell asleep. Yuki just kissed Kyo's forehead and slept down there with him. There was no way he was going back upstairs.

The next morning Kyo woke up to Tohru cooking breakfast. She was looking cheerful as ever, and she looked even prettier.

"Well good morning Kyo!"

"Yeah uh good morning…. How was your sleepover with Kagura?"

"Oh it was really fun! We played games, watched T.V, we even had a piloow fight!"

"Hmmmmm. Ok I guess I believe you." _Not……_

Kyo left the room before Tohru could serve him food. He walked to the nearby jewelry store to buy the engagement ring. They were all so beautiful, and all so expensive! Kyo had to decide this one right. If he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yuki, he had to think carefully. Then a salesman came over to talk to Kyo.

"Hello there how can I help you?" _Wow he looks like a freak!_

"Um I'm looking for an engagement ring…."

"Well you've come to the right place young man! What kind of ring did you see you liked here?"

"Honestly I had my eye on the biggest one here, but I can't afford it."

"Well, I like you kid. You look strong and we need a lot of help here at the store. I'll tell you what. If you work here for a month and we are satisfied with your work, we'll give you the ring."

"That sounds great! Thank you so much I can't wait to start!"

Kyo ran home excited. He couldn't wait to get the ring and show it to Yuki. Yuki would cry his eyes out when he saw it! As he got home Shigure was also back early.

"So how was your stay at your friends? What did you guys do?" Kyo kind of already knew what they did, knowing Shigure being such a pervert.

"Oh well my weekend was…interesting. But I needed to leave early because I forgot today was the day of the tofu festival."

"Like oh my God you are going to see tofu!!" Kyo smirked and got up to leave.

"What did Tohru do this weekend?" Shigure was reading some perverted magezine of teenage girls.

"Well….um….she stayed the night at Kagura's house." How could Kyo sell her out?

"Oh did you have fun Tohru?" Shigure didn't seem to care.

"Uh…yeah yeah! It was fun…" Tohru already knew she wasn't the only one who knew about her weekend.

"Ok, well I need to go shopping for some clothes, I'll be back later." Shigure left the room to his car.

"Thanks for not selling me out…but how did you know?"

"Well, I was in the locked closet and I could see you from the hole that is on my closet door."

"Why were you in your closet?? Were you spying on us?"

"No ew of course not I have better things to do. It's just…"

"Let me guess. You were also with somebody but you didn't know I would be home so you and your partner hid in your cloest."

"Well…yeah you're right."

"But it's impossible for you and your partner to go in there without being in….oh my gosh! Who is it? Is it Kagura?"

"Gross! Even though she loves me doesn'e mean I love her!"

"Is it even a girl?"

Kyo sighed. He knew he needed to tell her. "No. It's Yuki. We've been dating for almost a whole year. We didn't want to tell you because we thought you would freak."

Tohru couldn't help herself from laughing. "Oh my goodness! How could you be dating Yuki? And since when did you become gay? Oh my God!! Also Why Yuki? You could do so much better!" Kyo had never seen this kind of side from Tohru. The pretty sweet girl was now the horny little bitch.

"What happened to you Tohru? What happened to the cute adorable girl we all know of?"

"Did you actually think I was that sweet? Wow my acting skills are getting better!" _What is she talking about? Why is she acting like this?_

This made Kyo even more pissed. "Me have bad taste? You slept with a guy who is years older than you! Don't you think you might get aids from him?"

"What I was sick and he gave me medicine and I had to pay him somehow."

"Ugh!" Kyo stomped out the door with a big SLAM. _Why would she say something like that to me? I thought we were friends! Best friends even! I can't believe she would be so low! I need to talk to Yuki!_

As Kyo was driving he was looking out his window a lot. As he was driving he saw 2 men kissing on the sidewalk._ Aww! That's cute, it kind of reminds me of when Yuki and I first kissed….it kind of looks the same…and that guy looks just like…YUKI!!_

**So are you happy with this story? They get longer by the chapter! Talk to me if you want any other things to happen-**


End file.
